


Radiant

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Marvelous Marvel oneshots and stories [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, Falling In Love, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Nebula (Marvel) Angst, Nebula (Marvel) Feels, Pre-Thor (2011), Sweet, Teen Groot (Marvel), Thanos (Marvel) Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: There can not be a king without his queenY/N she has superhuman strength, stamina, durability, and agility. She can also fly at great speeds, incredible strength, agility and flight. She is the adopted mother of Gamora and Nebula. After many year's of believing to have been dead she is found





	1. Chapter 1

I opened my eye's I jolted forward I got up trying to keep my balance I turned seeing a group of beings.

"who are you"

"we are the Guardians of the gaxely"

"OK Guardians wh" I froze seeing Nebula! "N-Nebula you're alive"

She looked at me sternly I slowly walked to her I touched her face she looked away from me

"my beautiful daughter what as he done to you" 

"I have failed you mother"

"my daughter you could never fail your mother" 

Everyone freaked out I cleared my throat they stopped I feel exhausted. I feel my knees buckling Nebula helped me sit down she tried to leave I grabbed her hand

"I must return to my duties"

"I understand" 

I let go of her hand knowing that she is hurting that she needs her space.

"I'm Groot"

"lovely to meet you Groot"

"hi I'm Peter leader of the Guardians and you are related to Nebula how exactly"

"I'm her adopted mother wife of Thanos" I feel the room tence "rest assure we fought many times it was not my intention for me to marrie that basterd"

"well I think this is going to work out well I'm Thor"

"Y/N"

Day's past I formally met the Gardians. Nebula will refuse to look at me, she avoids me. I looked at the stars worrying about my daughter's Thor gave me something to drink 

"thank you" 

He gently nodded "may I ask what happened to you?" 

"I was Kree warrior I did not agree with what we we're doing they abandoned me... Thanos found me saving my life. We married against my wishes only because I was in his debt. Year past and I became a adopted mother of two beautiful girl's. Thanos tried to turn them into weapons. One night I grabbed my daughter's wanting to take them away from his ways. To a safer place. Where they could have a wondrous life be children have joy, happiness... Thanos discovered my plans to escape we fought. Though I was not strong enough to save them from their father. He left me beaten on a deserted planet. As a mother you try to look after and love your children even if it means you may lose your life"

He touched my shoulder I feel my eye's watering I shut my eyes feeling the tears fall. That night I saw Nebula drawing she glanced at me 

"you always had a gift of drawing my daughter" 

"did father hurt you?" 

I took a deep breath "the only thing he did that hurt me was what he did to my daughter's" 

I sat next to her she wrapped her arms around my arm 

"forgive me mother" 

"forgive me my daughter I am so sorry for not being able to take you away from him"


	2. Chapter 2

After searching for Gamora for 2 year's we went to the uninhabited planet that Thanos abandoned me in hope's of finding Gamora. We searched someone takled me holding my neck. I got out of her grip seeing Gamora!

"who are you?!"

I took my hood off she dropped her weapons

"m-mother Y-you're alive?"

I slowly walked to her she stepped back shocked I touched her cheek. She gasped I touched her face 

"my beautiful daughter it as been far too long since I have seen your face" 

She hugged me crying I rubbed her hair 

"shhh shhh it's alright mother's here I'm here you're safe"

Gamora reluctantly came with us Rocket flying the ship with Peter. I gently hummed swaying to the music Thor offered his hand 

"may I have this dance my dear"

I chuckled and gently bowed Thor and I danced slowly we made it to the back

"I have not felt this peaceful in a long time" he muttered 

"as have I "

"perhaps we could have a night together"

"perhaps another night Thor"

"oh Y/N I'm practically begging" he chuckled

I leaned on his chest sighing never have I felt this way. The next day I noticed Thor trimming his beard

"don't cut off too much I happen to be fond of your hair"

I kept walking knowing damn good and well he's smirking.

"as you wish my dear"

I gently smiled 

"I'm Groot!" 

"Groot child you mustn't let me hear you say that again!" 

He rolled his eye's I shook my head sighing 

"mother! Nebula won't listen to me about the fruit not being ripe!" 

"and Gamora won't let me eat it!" 

"perhaps you two should spend a little time in time out" 

"fine" they both said 

I gently smiled I missed being a mother 

Thor's P. O. V 

I must admit that I am in love with Y/N her beauty, her strength, her kindness, her mesmerizing eye's, her hair more radiant than mine, she is caring for her unique daughter's,. I must say these things I feel perhaps I should ask Rabbit and Tree for advice


	3. Chapter 3

Thor's P. O. V 

Mantis touched my arm telling my friend's of my feelings for Y/N. Tree and Rabbit already knew, Peter laughed, Drax congratulated me, her daughter's threatened to kill, disembowel, and torture me if I ever hurt or harm their mother. Now the easy part telling my dear of my feelings for her. Tell her my feelings totally not nervous.

Y/N's P. O. V

I walked seeing everyone in the front of the ship except Thor. I looked for him finding in the back with a table flower's on the table and food

"ah lady Y/N you are just in time for dinner"

He moved the chair for me I sat down what is he doing? I sat with Thor he grabbed his drink raising it

"to brighter day's"

I clinked his glass "to brighter day's"

We drank "is something wrong my friend"

"no of course not nothing is Hu is wrong"

"Thor calm yourself I am listening"

"why are you so radiant I can not speak with you looking at me"

I sighed putting the flowers in front of my face laughing

"that's better.. I wanted to confess about how I feel of you that I no longer wish to be your friend. Th-that I love you" he moved the flowers seeing my face "I am in love with you Y/N an" I kissed him "you're radiant" I kept kissing him trying to get him to shut up "perhaps I should shut my mouth"

"yes perhaps you should"

... I opened my eye's Thor's arm's around me my head laying on his chest

"you've been asleep for ages my love" he muttered

"may I ask you something"

"yes" 

I leaned up looking him in the eye 

"promise you'll never leave me promise this won't ever change I've had so many abandon me"

He gently kissed me "I promise" 

Year's later

"mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas eve! Wake up its Christmas eve! "

"five more minutes my son" Thor groaned 

"I'll go decorate Groot!"

He ran off Thor yawned and kissed me

"merry Christmas my love" 

"merry Christmas darling" 

"mom! Mom! Dad! Dad Come help me decorate Groot with Christmas decorations!"

Thor and I got out of bed walking out of our chambers seeing Peter dancing to the music playing, my son, Drax, Mantis and Rocket decorating Groot like a Christmas tree 

"sister's come help" 

"in a minute S/N" Gamora said 

"this is a waist of time" Nebula said 

"oh brighten up you're mood Nebby" S/N said 

"I'm Groot"

"you're looking great Groot almost done"

Gamora walked in she picked S/N up so he could reach higher. Peter standing next to them S/N grabbed mistletoe

"S/N!" Gamora said

Thor laughed "that's my boy"

"well there all staring wouldn't want to disappoint them" Peter mumbled

She rolled her eye's and grabbed his collar and kissed him we cheered except S/N who made a disgusted face


End file.
